supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Beings (Primeval Dawn)
The Primordial Entities are the first beings are to mark existence of nothingness. Biography Before there was anything, there was only nothing until at the seven beings were born at the same time, neither one knows who existed first, all they did know was that they were siblings. The Primordials started off as physical children and only had each other. Oblivion simply went to sleep as the other siblings played and became as a family. When they reached at a physical teenage age, the being that was the light concept and later known as God, he created the first soul ever. His siblings should interest, even Death and Oblivion, who only opens an eye and goes back to sleep. The Darkness on the other hand was far from happy. When God presented his first creation, he ate the soul. This did not stop her siblings from beginning to try out their ability to create. He saw this creation was taking her family away from her and did the only thing by destroying everything her siblings created. Eventually, God created his four eldest sons, The Archangels. The Darkness threaten to destroy them and in response, his brother angrily pinned her down to the ground and warn him to dare not harm his children. At the physical age as adults, The Darkness went out on rampage and challenge God. Because the two were opposites of the concept light and darkness, the other Primordials could only watch and were unable to interfere. The two continuously fought for time to time until God called upon his eldest sons to assist him, but even four powerful Archangels could not break the stalemate, so Life, who created her own children, The Protogenoi were sent to assist their uncle and cousins. This help slightly break the stalemate and God sealed his sister away. The Primordials, except for Oblivion, who was aware of the events, but remains asleep, were all sadden from having to loss their brother, but they focus on giving birth to creation. God created a majority of creation, with his siblings managing the flow of their own concepts. Oblivion realized that creation's existence causes him sleep deprivation and wanting to keep his sleep, he remains in the nothingness that is known as The Empty, leaving only five Primordial Entities to themselves. When everything ends, the real final end, Oblivion will wake up and destroy everything so creation may be reborn once more. That is Oblivion's role of his existence. Characteristics/Beings and Attributes The Primordials are the first being in existence, in every universe, or multiverse in the omniverse/creation, they are singularities, meaning the Primordials have no alternate counterparts. While all the Primordials have identical powers and abilities, they all specialize in a certain attribute/aspect/embodiment in all of existence. * God/Light/The Creator: The aspect//existence of all Light * The Darkness: The aspect/embodiment/existence of all Darkness * Life: The aspect/embodiment/existence of all Life. * Death: The aspect/embodiment/existence of all Death. * Eternity: The aspect/embodiment/existence of all Time. * Infinity: The aspect/embodiment/existence of all Space. * Oblivion: The aspect/embodiment of Nothingness. Oblivion will be the one to destroy everything in existence when it all comes to an end. Offspring The Primordials can have physical children by conceiving one with a mortal or using a portion of their body to create an entity. Spiritual Children are children that were created from the power of a Primordial Being out of nothing Physical Children * Demiurge: A Demiurge is a child conceived by a Primordial Being and mortal. They are the strongest hybrids in existence and are the only ones that will never become stronger than their own parents. A Demiurge can represent the attribute of their Primordial parent. * Shard: A Shard is an aspect or a portion body part of a Primordial Being. A Shard holds an immense level of astronomic power that makes them the second strongest abstract entities in existence. A Shard that powerful is merely a hand of a Primordial. Spiritual Children * Angels/Deities/Reapers/Time Wraiths/Fairies/Mortals: God, Life, Death, Eternity, and Infinity created many species that view them as their creator or parent. Every one of their children are cousins of every creation a Primordial created, so they are all related, despite being different species. Powers and Abilities * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Being the first beings in existence, nothing in creation except for themselves can match them. They will always be above any being the is introduce into creation. Only theses seven individuals have the ability to create anything out of thin air without effort. They have no limits and the only limit is the natural order. ** Creation: The following six out of the seven Primordial Entities have created many various individuals. God created a majority of creation such as the omniverse, multiverse, alternate realities, humans, souls, angels, and Leviathans. Erebos created the four Eldritch Horros and the Shard, Amara; Death created the veil, Necromancer, Reaper, and allowed beings to die once their time comes up. Life created the Protogenoi, the realms of the pantheons, and granted all beings the ability to live; Eternity created Eon, Time Wraiths, and the flow of time; Infinity created King Oberon, all fairies, and Avalon. ** Destruction: The Primordials all have the ability to erase anything from existence. They can erase any being, object, location or anything in creation. It can be to the point where no one in creation will have any memory of what use to exist. ** Mandatory Existence: When creation was born, it was necessary for all Primordial Entities to existence. Everything that was created by them is tied to their existence, if one Primordial Entity dies, then everything created by them will cease to exist, even the Primordial Entity that is the opposite concept such as God dies, then Erebos will vanish. ** Nigh-Omniscience: From the very beginning of existence, the Primordials possess every knowledge of every event that has passed. Although for a Primordial to not be aware of something is either from ignoring it or in Erebos's case, he was sealed away and had to learn from the souls he consumed of the memories that are contained. ** Omnilingualism: The Primordials can speak or understand in any language that exist in creation. * Healing/Purification: The Primordials can heal any individual regardless of their injuries, aliments, and diseases they carry. They can remove any type of corruption, even one from a Primordial Entity. * Immortality: The Primordials existed from the birth of existence and will continue to do so when all of creation dies and will be there for the next creation. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Primordials cannot be harm by any weapon in creation, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can harm them. The only thing that can harm or kill a Primordial Entity is another Primordial Entity and their personal weapon. * Power Granting: The Primordials can grant new powers or abilities to any being in creation. God promoted Castiel from a regular angel into a Seraphim. * Power Negation: The Primordials can negate the supernatural powers and abilities of anything in creation, even a Primordial Species level Entity. * Resurrection: The Primordials can resurrect any individuals regardless of their death, but they don't do this, due of the fact that it disturbs the natural order. God made an exception for Castiel, but he will not do this multiple times. * Super Senses: The Primordials have immense senses that are far above any being in creation. They can hear a person's voice from far distance that is off world or outside of a universe. They can taste many different flavors in food, see planets on an entire galaxy with ease. They can smell all kinds of odor from objects or beings. * Super Stamina: The Primordials do not require and substantial human needs to survive. They can go on in prolonging themselves in activities for a long period of time. When two primordial beings fight, they can go on for eons and never tire out. * Super Strength: The Seven Primordials possess immense physical strength and nothing can overwhelm them. The Primordials all have equal strength and will always equal. * Supernatural Concealment: The Primordial Entities can conceal their presence from any being in creation, not even Primordial Species Level Entities can track them unless the Primordials allow it. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Concept Attribute: While all the Primordials are equals, they are however vulnerable to their opposite concepts such as God, who is a being of light is vulnerable to the attribute concept of darkness. This can work back ways as light can also harm darkness. Oblivion is a Primordial Being of Nothingness and has no vulnerability to any concept attribute. * Mandatory Existence: Primordial Beings of opposite require each other to existence such as light and darkness balancing each other. If either one of the Primordial Being opposite dies, then so will the other Primordial Being. Oblivion has no opposite so he is unaffected and has no mandatory existence as a weakness. * The Natural Order: When existence was born, a law that governs the forces of everything that is known as the natural order is what the seven Primordial Entities follow and cannot break. The natural order is the reason is why the Primordials cannot directly help their creation, but they can provide an indirect approach by guiding people. If the natural order is disturbed, then severe consequences are to come afterwards. The natural order is another reason why other primordial beings cannot interfere in a battle between two primordial entities of opposite concepts except for Oblivion as he has no opposite so he can aid any of his siblings, however this works back ways for him as any number of the six Primordial Beings can go against him. Beings * Primordial Entity with Assistance: When two Primordial Entities fight, neither one can tire or overwhelm and will continuously fight forever. In order to break the stalemate, God and his four eldest son, the Archangels fought against The Darkness to break the stalemate, but even four archangels hardly broke the stalemate, so Life sent the four Protogenoi to assist his brother and with eight Primordial Species Level, the stalemate was slightly broken, but barely gave God enough time to seal The Darkness away. * Themselves: The only thing that can fight a primordial entity is another primordial entity. When two Primordial beings engage with one another, they'll equal. Neither one can weaken or augment themselves, they'll always be equals and continue to fight forever. If two Primordial beings of opposite concepts such as light and darkness were to fight, none of the other primordial beings can provide assistance, however if two Primordials that are not opposites such a light and death, then any other Primordial entity can interfere. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters